Mass Effect: No Going Back
by Daryl'sFavoriteArrow
Summary: Starting with the attack on Earth, this story follows a man known as Commander Jericho, who is widely considered to be one of the top soldiers in the Alliance. In an entirely new perspective, experience a different journey which still follows along the established timeline of Mass Effect. Major characters will appear throughout and are expanded upon as well!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**_Mass Effect: No Going Back_**

 _"_ _We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world"- Sovereign_

 ** _Chapter 1: Arrival_**

 _"_ _Alliance Space: Earth. 2186 CE, Alliance vessel AFC ID#867443. Commander Thomas C. Jericho overseeing planetary defense."-Alliance HQ Databanks_

Space. No matter how many times I look out into that endless sea of stars, it still takes my breath away. As a child, I remember being told by my father that by the time we were exposed to starlight, the star in question had been dead long before the light reached us. To know that throughout my years of exploration I have managed to see many of these stars alive and well, there is no comparable feeling. The best way I can describe it is to imagine sitting upon the edge of a precipice, staring out towards the world around you; one comes across both beauty and details of the land one might not have seen before. Take that concept, and expand it to a global scale, even a galactic scale. It's a feeling that never diminishes, yet in my heart I believe that no view lasts forever. Where and when that ends is anyone's guess, but until then it's time to follow orders as usual.

Glancing at the blue terminal next to my bed, I notice an incoming message from Admiral Hackett. A stern and determined leader, his face bears many scars from his wars across the past few decades. Some men fear him, others compliment the seasoned veteran, but we all share a mutual respect for one of the brightest minds in human history. Because an impending message from Hackett wasn't something to dismiss, I took a moment to ensure my appearance was adequate, making sure that my posture was straight and that my attire was clean and secured nicely. Once I was satisfied, I accepted the call. Upon acceptance, a blue silhouette took the live form of Hackett on the metallic desk.

"Admiral Hackett," I said puzzlingly to the miniature figure before me. A fierce shiver ran down my spine. Even over a hologram his presence inspired intimidation. "What can I do to assist you?"

"Commander, time is of the essence. We have incoming reports of dozens of large objects blasting through Lunar Base. We need you to send in a reinforcement force ASAP."

"Any idea what I'm sending my men in there to combat?" I asked. While it was usual for top brass to be vague, an attack this close to home warranted an explanation.

"No idea. The damage these things are making is immeasurable. Command has a hunch as to what they might be, but we're awaiting visual confirmation. Get in there, and reinforce whatever is left of the defensive force. We'll send the third fleet in right behind you."

"Understood Admiral. Jericho out". As the image of Hackett minimized and retreated back into the terminal, wonder found its way into my brain. Lunar Base was the closest outpost guarding Earth, and so it had been fitted with the best defenses money could buy. It would take a lot of firepower to take out the station, but shouldn't the early warning detection systems have alerted us? The fear in Hackett's voice was apparent, and the Admiral was never someone to shy away from a fight. Hell, I'd never seen him break a sweat. Whatever this new threat was, it had him worried, a definite cause for concern.

I made my way towards the bridge. As usual, the door in front of me automatically opened as I passed by, the lock which stood in the center flashing green. Upon exiting I punched in the keycode to seal, and the lock color transitioned to red, signifying that only those with the proper clearance could enter. I took the elevator which sat adjacent to my quarters and traveled down to the command deck. Upon my arrival, the various technical and navigational staff stood at attention and saluted me, salutes which I returned as I rushed by. My two pilots sat busily at their station.

"Ace, Jeff, what am I looking at here?" I asked. A digital map sat above their heads which showed various masses on our radar. Currently there were over a dozen massive objects on the display, and several smaller ones which signified the ships which were protecting Earth's orbit"

"Well, Commander, whatever is causing havoc at Lunar Base is gigantic in scope," Jeff stated coldly. "Hell, I've never seen anything this size, and that's including Ace's girlfriend".

"I swear to god, Jeff," Ace said as he turned a stern eye towards his co-pilot. "You talk about Christina one more time and I will drag you out the airlock myself!".

"Enough! I want full power to the engines. We're heading straight for Lunar Base. We need help out the men stationed there"

"With all due respect, Commander, Lunar Base may be too far gone. Those objects are already heading this way". It would've taken a whole Turian fleet just to make a dent in our defensive array. Before I had the chance to respond, the ship's alarms began blaring and alerts appeared all over the bridge terminals.

"Four of the objects have broken off from the attack. They're heading right for us!" Jeff said.

"Steady, crewman. Make contact to the fourth fleet and tell them I want them encircling Earth. Get our engines in reverse and I want full power towards the forward shields. We're falling back to the main garrison."

As if on cue, the large objects which had all but laid waste to Lunar Base sped their way towards Earth. Even with the advanced warning, the fourth fleet was unprepared to withstand the technological might before them. The massive objects resembled starships, but the scale and sheer height of the machines was unfathomable. Easily ten times the size of the largest frigate in the Alliance fleet, this new enemy resembled a squid. Metallic in form, the near kilometer high object possessed six arms which folded inward when unused. Still, I was confident that the amount of firepower the Alliance possessed would be sufficient in this situation.

"What the hell is that?" Ace asked. No one could muster an answer. Shock and awe had taken hold of the bridge. I thought the galaxy had run out of surprises to present us. Snapping out of the daze, I took control of the situation and started issuing orders to the fleet.

Sending a quarter of our remaining strength into Earth's atmosphere to attempt and repel any invading ground forces, I positioned the rest of the force in a defensive formation around the planet. Once the first object came within firing range, the forward line of Alliance vessels unleashed an unending volley of fire. Various mounted guns poured out firepower that would've destroyed a lesser vessel, but the destroyer kept charging on. Appearing to simply absorb the damage, the monstrosity pulverized the forward line of defense, ramming head on with the leading Hammerhead corvette. The ship had no chance to maneuver, and in the blink of an eye a thousand men and women were crushed into bits.

Turning to face this new enemy, my vessel did what it could to stay out of the object's way. While our foe did have the size and power advantage, Alliance ships still held their own in the speed department. Sending in our much smaller fighters, we believed that by flanking the enemy, we stood a much better chance of emerging victorious. What we discovered was that the frame which protected our attacker had no weak point, so once again we found ourselves perplexed as to how to stop their assault. Before we had an opportunity to reanalyze the situation, the other objects entered the fray. Opening their large tentacles, they revealed a charging red beam which when unleashed, decimated everything in its path. Dozens of ships disintegrated instantly upon the impact, leaving our defenses that much weaker. Debris smashed into the side of our hull, rocking the vessel, but our shields managed to absorb the damage; for now.

The attackers once again opened their tentacles, this time unleashing hundreds of pods and fighters down into the atmosphere. What was left of my fleet did whatever we could to repel them, but between both the space battle at hand and the lifting craft we had our hands full. Thousands upon thousands of infantry units were making their descent into the atmosphere, and onto a planet which had no hope of repelling them. It wouldn't be long before their counterparts joined them, a fate which the battered and beaten Alliance forces couldn't change.

"Ace, I want you to make contact with Admiral Hackett," I said in desperation. "Tell him we need reinforcements immediately or that we're going to lose the system."

"Sir, I'm afraid that's impossible at the moment. Our communications are being jammed. We could send out a short-burst transmission to the remnants of the fleet, but the signal wouldn't last for more than a few moments."

With no way to contact Hackett, the lives of these man fell upon my shoulders. Glancing out the observation window, I can see a fighter being blasted into bits, and other explosions scattered around Earth's orbit. Over the intercom screams of terror can be heard, before being suddenly silenced due to the sheer power of our enemy. Grim-faced, both Ace and Jeff turned around to look at me, preparing for an order that could mean life or death. They were willing to die for the cause, the question was am I willing to let them?

"Gentlemen, I'm issuing a full retreat. I want every Alliance vessel to converge on the Sol Relay. We're making our way to the Citadel."

"You can't do that, Commander!" Jeff yelled. This was the first time he had ever questioned one of my orders. "There are innocent civilians that are counting on us to protect them. We can't leave these people to die!"

"Enough! You think I want to leave? We don't have a choice. Those people on the surface are going to be in for the fight of their lives no matter what."

"So you're going to make us run away like cowards?"

"Our deaths will only make the efforts to retake Earth that much harder! What we need is to survive, so you're going to get every remaining vessel on the line and tell them to get out of here. if you're not capable of doing that, grab a shuttle and leave my ship!"

I could see the expression on Jeff's face turn from anger to sadness. Part of him wanted to take the offer, that I know for sure. Thankfully, cooler heads prevailed, and after a few moments of deliberation passed Jeff finally came to terms with the situation. It wasn't an easy decision for any of us to make; however, it was a decision that was crucial in order for humanity to still have a fighting chance. With a reluctant look in his eyes he turned his head towards me, his pale blue eyes quickly turning red. A nod of approval followed, and with that he connected my omni-tool to the communications array.

"Listen up, everyone. This is Commander Jericho. I'm ordering a full retreat for all Alliance forces still within range of the Sol relay. Make your way to the Citadel at full speed, we will rendezvous there and plan our next move. Jericho out."

And with that statement, the beaten and demoralized forces of the Alliance made full speed towards the Sol relay. Capable of plotting a lightspeed jump to anywhere in the galaxy, these mass relays were the gifts of a race which went extinct long ago. In the center of the relay sat a blue ball of light, which, when activated, was responsible for sending its passengers to their destination. What remained of the Alliance fleet desperately attempted to make their way past the invaders. Enemy reinforcements poured through to try and halt the retreat, with a seemingly endless sea of red fire being launched at Jericho's men. Ships burst into flames all around them, but somehow the few surviving Alliance vessels managed to escape through the relay.

Just as the ship began to make the jump to lightspeed, I took one final look outside of the starboard window. Flames were already amassing on the planet's surface, the planet I had been entrusted to protect. In my mind, I imagined the millions of people being left behind. Swearing under my breath to rid the galaxy of this new threat, I turned away in disgust as wave upon wave of enemy forces entered the Earth's atmosphere. The war for humanity's survival had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**_Chapter 2: Hope_**

 _"_ _Organic Life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."- Sovereign_

As soon as we made the jump to lightspeed, I unclenched my hands from Jeff's chair. The battle had been a massacre, and so many men and women had died needlessly. We had bought little to no time for the people living beneath us, yet we had sacrificed nearly an entire fleet to save them. Whatever this new enemy was, they had delivered a pounding so decisive that my crew was sure to be demoralized beyond repair. How can you tell the people under your command that you can beat something like that? Some in authority would try to instill hope, but I had always maintained honestly with all members of the crew.

After a momentary pause, I instructed Ace and Jeff to monitor any and all Alliance channels. Several fleets had been positioned around the galaxy, which meant that were we to combine forces, the Alliance would still be a very real threat….at least in theory. Before we did anything, however, we needed information. Our journey to the Citadel was going to take a day or so anyway, and I was damn sure going to formulate a plan by the time we arrived at the front door. On my way back to my quarters, I couldn't help but glance around the room at my staff. The shock and awe on their faces was paramount, with many of the individuals in front of me still processing what they had just witnessed. Add to that all of the fighter pilots we had lost in the attack, it was going to be a difficult defeat to bounce back from.

Upon exiting the elevator and entering my room, I once again headed towards the desk which had been the location of my earlier conversation with Admiral Hackett. It took a bit longer than normal, but sure enough I managed to connect the call and his blue silhouette took form.

"Commander. Nice to see you made it out of there alive," The familiar voice stated with surprising sincerity. Hackett had never been known for his kindness. "I'm sorry that we were so unprepared to face our opponent. The technology they possessed was unlike anything we've seen before."

"I understand, sir. Even if we had received more intel, the fate of our troops would've been the same. Has any information or weaknesses come to light since the attack?"

"Well, you may have a hard time believing this Commander, but preliminary reports are suggesting that the Reapers are responsible for the attack."

"Reapers, sir?" The name sounded familiar, but no image came to my mind.

"Apparently they're what caused the Prothean Empire to be wiped out all of those years ago. According to Asari scientist Liara T'Soni, the Reapers are a highly advanced force which returns to the galaxy every 50,000 years. Their purpose hasn't been revealed as of yet, but if anything can be learned from this attack on Earth, it's that they're out for blood."

"How could those things have remained a secret for so long? The ones I encountered on Earth were kilometers high at least. That's not something you can hide in your basement sir."

"We believe that they remain dormant outside of populated galactic areas, most likely far out in deep space. Where they come from doesn't matter at the moment, though; we need to take these things down soon."

"How are we going to accomplish that? The fourth fleet was decimated in the attack on Earth, and if what you're saying is true, it sounds like the entire galaxy is already at risk."

"That it is, Commander. Alliance Command has already received word that the Turians are already facing the Reapers above their homeworld. The Batarians were the first ones hit, and we've had no contact from their side of the galaxy for days. At first we assumed it to be a communications blackout; however, now we know otherwise. As for the rest of the galaxy, they'll be on the defensive soon enough."

Hearing that we weren't alone in this fight gave me some comfort, and at the same time a deep sense of despair. Since this wasn't a single race's problem, one would assume that the forces of the galaxy would unite under this threat. Knowing how Citadel politics work though, the most likely scenario is going to involve everyone fending for themselves. While most would assume that was the smartest decision to ensure no planets are left as easy prey, the sheer force of the Reapers would guarantee them victory. The only logical way I saw us emerging victorious was through a combined galactic effort.

"Now to answer your second question." Hackett resumed. "This attack has helped bring to light an event which happened three years ago. Do you remember the attack on the Citadel the Geth attempted?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"It turns out that the attack was perpetrated by the Reapers. Commander Shepard had managed to defeat one on that day, however, his accusation that the Reapers were involved fell on deaf ears. No evidence had shown otherwise, and no one wanted to believe that an invincible army was seeking to destroy them. Now that the evidence has been revealed, we have entrusted Shepard to lead the effort to retake Earth."

"Where is Commander Shepard now, sir?"

"The Citadel. Don't worry. You'll get your chance to talk to him. I'm approving your order to have your remaining forces recuperate there. You're to go to our representative's office on the Citadel. His name is Councilor Udina, and when you arrive you'll find Shepard there to discuss strategy with you. In the meantime, I'll be examining some Prothean data Shepard discovered. It isn't much, but it might hold the key to us defeating the Reapers."

"Understood, sir. Jericho out."

Ending the conversation with Admiral Hackett, I finally let out a sigh of relief. Part of me had believed we weren't going to make it out of the Sol Relay alive. The battle had been a massacre, and no matter how hard I tried to shake the feeling, a cloud of sadness remained. Earth; the planet which allowed for the birth and evolution of the human race, had been taken by a threat we never even knew existed. The Alliance fleet's presence did nothing to halt the assault…hell all we did was get in the way. Somehow, I have to justify these deaths to the families of the fallen, and yet I don't understand the purpose. It's often been said that there is honor in dying in battle, but what we had gone through wasn't anything close to that.

In just an hour's time, humanity had gone from its apex to its possible demise. How are we going to defeat an enemy who can take our best shot and look no worse for wear?


	3. Chapter 3: Shepard

**Chapter 3: Shepard**

 _"_ _Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they chose to call us is irrelevant. We simply…are."- Sovereign_

Three years ago, mankind managed to become a center-piece in the political game that occurs on the Citadel. Thanks to Commander Shepard's actions when he repelled the Geth invasion, Humanity finally earned a spot on the Citadel council. This was a highly prestigious honor, as only three races (Asari, Salarian, and Turian) had ever been promoted to such a level. One would assume that this ascension would bring about biased treatment; seeing as how we were now aligned with some of the most powerful and influential minds in the galaxy. However, humanity has still remained a race which is viewed in a smaller spotlight than all the rest. Many believe us humans to be too prone to aggression and short-sighted, caring only for the issues that we present to others. True to a certain extent, their concerns weren't unfounded. The issue lies in the fact that the main mission in politics is to take care of those you represent, and a lot of people, not just humans, can lose sight of the greater picture.

Normally, the acting councilor for humanity is Admiral Anderson, a decorated war hero and one of the greatest military minds in existence. However, he decided to stay on Earth and attempt to help the resistance effort there, so in his place sits Councilor Udina. Always someone who put humanity at the forefront of his values, his insistence on equal representation has been met with criticism as of late, limiting the amount of influence the Alliance has over the Council.

Despite this, his voice still holds power on the Citadel, and so I have traveled here to see how I can best serve his efforts. Upon entering his room, the first thing which caught my eye was the view he possessed. One could see an endless array of building and flying vehicles, all filled with civilians who were too concerned with their own lives to care for the outside world.

Too dumbstruck to speak, I eventually managed to regain my composure and made my way towards his desk. He hardly noticed my presence until his aide tapped his shoulder. Rising to greet me, he offered me a seat and introduced the other character in the room; Commander Shepard himself.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Commander," Udina said with a wide grin. "My condolences to the men and women you lost on Earth. Their sacrifice won't be for naught, I promise you."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot coming from someone of your stature," I replied.

"Where are my manners? This Jericho is Shepard, one of the finest soldiers humanity has ever seen. As you already know he's leading the effort to destroy the Reapers."

"A pleasure to meet you," Shepard said as he firmly gave me a handshake. An intimidating presence, the man was a veteran of the armed forces. Having him in my corner was definitely a bad thing for the Reapers.

"An honor to see the great Commander Shepard in person," I said with intentional sarcasm, which in turn drew a small grin on Shepard's face. "So let's get down to business here. What can be done to stop the Reapers?"

"First and foremost…" Shepard started to say as he leaned forward in his chair. "We need to unify all of the Council races. That's our best shot at defeating the Reapers. I'm going to make my way to the Turian homeworld and try and bring back their leader. Should I succeed, I've been told that it would go a long way in gaining Turian support."

"That's great news. What would you like me to do in the meantime?"

"Well for now, the most important thing for you is to give your crew some time to rest. I'm sure they haven't managed to get much sleep since yesterday. I was on Earth, and I know the damage these bastards inflicted on us. Your men need to time to process what's happened, and you could use this time to try and draw support from inside the Citadel.

"How am I going to accomplish that? I doubt there are going to be people willing to be glorified targets for the Reapers."

"Upon my return I'll have a new mission for you, but for now I want you protecting this station at all costs. The intel I recovered from the Protheans suggested a superweapon they called the Crucible is capable of destroying the Reapers. We're putting heavy effort into creating the device based off of their blueprints, a project which Admiral Hackett is currently overseeing."

"I understand Shepard."

"I know I'm throwing a lot of information at you all at once, but we don't have a lot of time here. Billions are dying across the galaxy, with trillions more lives at stake should we fail. I'm not going to waste anymore of your time, so I'm going to leave you to handle things here. Udina will keep pressuring the Council for aid, so if you could bolster Alliance forces in whatever manner possible that would be great."

"It'll get done Shepard,. That I can promise you."

"You better." Shepard quickly snapped back. "Otherwise the Reapers win, and life as we know it will cease to exist."

 _"_ _The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance, and at the apex of their glory they are extinguished."- Sovereign_


	4. Chapter 4: A Knife in the Dark

_"_ _The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance, and at the apex of their glory they are extinguished."- Sovereign_

 ** _Chapter 4: A Knife in the Dark_**

Despite the admirable efforts of Commander Shepard, this war seems to have little chance of success. The Reapers are much more advanced, which was made obvious when Earth was so easily taken. Preliminary estimates have the death total in the tens of millions already, with more of our people killed or taken hostage every day. This enemy fights like nothing we've ever seen before, their tactics truly appalling. We just received word from one of our colonies on the Kepler Verge of Reapers transforming their hostages. Mutating them to serve their interests, they send the soldiers to attack their former brothers. It lowers morale considerably, and understandably so. It's one thing to watch a friend die, but it's different when you're pulling the trigger.

Should the Reapers succeed in their efforts, life as we know it will be cleansed from the galaxy. It's exactly what happened to the Protheans 50,000 years ago, and they were a more advanced and fierce empire than we can ever hope to be. Our only hope is to gain the support of the Council forces, who refuse to divert from their own defenses, which, unbeknownst to them, is exactly what the Reapers want to happen. Divide and conquer at its finest. By having forces scattered throughout the galaxy rather than facing them head-on, we make ourselves easier prey. It takes a great deal of firepower to take down just one Reaper, let alone an entire armada.

If the Council had listened to Shepard when the Geth attacked the Citadel, we would've been more prepared to face the enemy. Instead they chose to deny their existence, and billions of innocent people will die because three politicians refused to see the truth. How I hope that their fates match those that have already died, and yet they will only continue to cling desperately to their cradle of power. Someone needs to take a stand, this simply cannot go on any longer. Perhaps if the Council feels threatened, they will finally lend their forces to retake Earth. Yes…that is the only viable solution. Who can I go appeal to for such a task? Shepard knows of the Council's failures but would never openly revolt. Jericho is a competent officer; however, he still possesses a flicker of hope that the Council will lend their support. In order to pull this off, I'm going to need the help of someone who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. It would help if they had a sizeable army as well. Based off of those qualifications there is only one man who could help us, help humanity continue to survive.

Walking over to my desk, I sit in my chair and politely ask my assistants to vacate the area. Once I'm sure that they're far enough away, I lock the entrance to my office. On a personal and secure channel, I establish contact with one of my informants on the outside. Within a few moments, he connects me to the man I'm seeking. Clad in a business suit and smoking a cigar, his blue silhouette appears on my desk, looking rather intrigued.

"Councilor Udina, I must say I'm surprised to receive your call. What can I do to assist you?"

"I have a proposition for you. How would you like to be responsible for putting humanity back on the map?"

A grin stretched across the man's face. He took another puff of his cigar before saying "You've got my attention."


	5. Chapter 5: Cerberus

**_Chapter 5: Cerberus_**

 _"_ _Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."- Sovereign_

 _War! It's been two weeks since the Reaper Invasion of Earth, and Alliance forces are already being overwhelmed by this new threat. Colonies throughout the galaxy have gone silent, stretching-thin the military capabilities of the Alliance. Other Council races have troubles on their own borders as well; the Reaper attack on the Turian homeworld is just one of many examples. To counteract this, the Citadel has become a recruitment ground for the cause, with millions of refugees joining the fight. Efforts are currently being led by Commander Jericho of the Alliance, but soon the time will come for him and his crew to return to the fight._

On my first visit to the Citadel all those years ago, I felt like the smallest cog in a never-ending machine. There had been such a collection of different forms of life, so many cultures and political schemes coexisting at once that my presence felt entirely unwarranted. At the time, I was a simple captain in the Alliance military-it would be years before I would commandeer a vessel of my own- yet I still found my way onto this bustling space station. Things seemed so much simpler back then. While conflict has always been a constant in this galaxy, I always had the belief that one could escape the quarrels that thrive in civilization.

So long as I possessed a means to survive, it was possible to travel far away from all the nonsense. Had I chosen a different life, perhaps I would've settled on a wayward planet on the edges of the galaxy. There I could've raised a family of my own, free from the influence of others. Looking at the galaxy we live in now, that possibility is long gone. The Reapers are an entirely unique threat, as there is no escape from their onslaught. This is a foe that cannot be persuaded by wealth or compliance to their will. What our enemy wishes is the extinction of all life, the eradication of every man, woman, and child. For a good while the Citadel seemed to be a symbol of hope for the galaxy, but as the days grow darker that belief is decaying rapidly.

Where once there had been lavish décor and beautiful views, in its place stood misery and desperation. Considered to be a safe haven by those whose planets have already been victimized, the Citadel has added millions of refugees to the population. Issues such as limited space and supplies have been at the forefront of my responsibilities, but there is no easy solution. The hospitals are overflooded with casualties, food and medical supplies are dwindling, security risks are at an all-time high and here I am with all this weight on my shoulders. The Citadel cannot handle much more of an increase in its daily proceedings. Eventually we will reach a point where we have to simply close our docking bays and shelters to incoming vessels; otherwise we will only be providing these people a more comfortable place to die.

As Commander Shepard fights tooth and nail to garner galactic support to retake Earth, the one supply I don't run short of is volunteers. Everyone knows that this war is a matter of survival, and those that have lost everything have no issue putting their own lives at stake for the cause. I hope that one day soon Shepard will return to relieve me from my duties, because now more than ever I feel my place is out there fighting. Both myself and the crew under my command grow restless, and we wish to repay that beating the Alliance received on Earth. Until that glorious day, it's business as usual here on the Citadel.

"Commander Jericho. Docking Bay D21 has an incoming message from a small fleet of civilian ships. They're requesting permission to stay on the Citadel." a concerned Alliance soldier said as he made his way into my office.

"I always thought I was going to be an old man when they convinced me to work behind a desk." I replied with a small grin on my face. Jokes had been in short supply lately, so my cheesy ones had to do for now.

"Well, it's common protocol that any ship from Alliance space wishing to dock must first check with the leading Alliance official. You are that individual sir."

"Isn't that a scary thought. Private, I want you to approve the landing request. Supplies are limited right now, but I want you to personally oversee them receiving proper accommodations. People need to feel a sense of togetherness in a time like this"

"Yes Commander. I'll report back when they have been situated."

As the private made his way out of my office, an incoming call appeared on the terminal on my desk. I answered it at once. A familiar voice boomed from the speakers.

"Hey Commander, it's Jeff. I know things are busy up there, but I was wondering if you wanted to stop by the Purgatory bar and share a few drinks with the crew. It's been a good chunk of time since we had something to look forward to."

"You know there's a war going on?" I retorted back.

"Doesn't mean we have to stop being human. Everyone needs a break at times."

"Well Jeff, normally as your commanding officer I would be inclined to say no. However, seeing as how no one will fire me since there is no one crazy enough to replace me, I'll head on over now."

While my superiors wouldn't have taken a liking to this decision, if these are to be my last days then I might as well bring some joy into them. Besides, there are enough people with their mind set on the issues at hand. Losing me for an hour or so wouldn't hurt in the slightest, and I always had my personal commlink on-hand should any problems arise. So after taking a few moments to gather my personal effects, I made my way to the elevator down the hall. Along the way, diplomats walked by me, speaking in low voices. Refugees wandered aimlessly, desperately looking for work or food. Military officials were reviewing battle plans, their faces displaying a look of dread, knowing that all they could do was throw bodies in the way of the Reapers. To my right, a long line of civilians waited for assistance at a small Alliance kiosk. Every few minutes the terminal stationed there gave regular updates on those killed in action. It was a rather depressing way to find out a loved one had died. The Citadel had never seen activity such as this before, making such a sight a depressing yet interesting at the same time. Whether we came out on the losing end of this war or not, we were all going to be a part of history.

Even with the overcrowded areas, it didn't take long whatsoever for me to reach the bar. Purgatory had always been known as the place where off-duty soldiers and travelers went to enjoy some much-needed R&R. One could hear the disco music which blared inside the building from almost a mile away, a characteristic residents disliked immensely. Unfortunately for them Purgatory made huge profits every single day, so the Citadel was more than willing to let a bit of noise slide. That, and everyone could use a good time nowadays. Upon entering the bar, the sight of Asari dancers was the first thing to acquire my eye.

The Asari are widely considered to be one of the most beautiful races in existence, with their elegant bodies and mesmerizing eyes. Similar to humans, Asari have several different skin complexions, some of which are green, blue, and purple. Their lifespans are ten times that of a normal human, and they also possess some of the greatest minds in the galaxy. So, it was of no surprise that when I came across Jeff, he was beside several fellow crewmen as a trio of Asari danced provocatively in front of them. Their outfits left little to the imagination. As soon as I came into eyesight, the crewman rushed to their feet and saluted, but Jeff didn't seem to notice in the slightest.

"Hey Jeff." I said amused. "Any chance you could show respect for a superior officer?"

"I would, sir, but these Asari charge one-hundred credits a minute. This bar is already running me dry as is. If you wanna chip in a few credits, I'd be more than happy to stand aside."

"Relax, bud. I've never been a stickler for the rules anyway. I actually came down to talk to you privately for a moment if that's okay?". I then made a motion to my crew, and they eagerly made their way to the bar for a round of free drinks courtesy of their Commander.

"What is you want to talk about Commander?" Jeff asked nervously. He tried to act like a badass when others were around, but deep down he was the biggest coward when it came to authority. At least that's how it was before Earth.

"I actually wanted to apologize. What happened above Earth was something I'd like to discuss. You were in the right to raise concern for the people we left behind. It wasn't something I enjoyed doing at all.

"No reason to be sorry, sir."

"Seriously, Jeff. There's going to come a time when we retake Earth, that I promise you. Until then just keep your head high, you're a big part of my team and I can't do this without you."

For the first time since we had met, I felt a real connection to Jeff. I could tell that what I said really hit home for him. The next few moments felt like they lasted as long as a lifetime, but eventually Jeff snapped out of his self-thought and looked at me with a wide smile. Just as he was about to utter something, though, alarms began blaring all throughout the bar. Before we knew what hit us, the front door blasted open and civilians were flown across the room. As some struggled to their feet, weapons sounded from outside the bar and leveled the confused patrons. All of a sudden, a dozen mercenaries, armed in white and black armor with a yellow insignia rushed inside. Cerberus had just arrived.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Battlefield

**_Chapter 6: A New Battlefield_**

 _"_ _You cannot escape your doom"- Sovereign_

Besides a handful of patrons that had been wise enough to hide behind the bar, the Cerberus squad had laid waste to everyone in the immediate vicinity. Smoke rose from the bodies of the deceased, and a sense of dread began to fill the entire room. To my left, a young Turian couple clings to one another. Tears were streaming down their faces, as they predicted what their final moments had in store for them. Unwilling to go down without a fight, I turned and gave a nod of approval to Jeff. He gave a similar signal to a group of Alliance soldiers hidden further on in the room.

In one swift motion, the remaining Alliance forces in the room unsheathed their pistols and returned fire on their assailants. A short burst dropped half of the enemies in the room, while the rest attempted to find cover in what little debris they left behind. Before long they managed to return fire, and two unlucky Alliance soldiers were hit and fell in a crumpled heap. The officer next to them, likely a friend of theirs, let out a painful scream and hopped over his protection. Running into the fray, he dropped the first Cerberus combatant with a hard takedown and proceeded to pummel him in a mad frenzy. Before he could administer a killing blow, the soldier felt a cold barrel touch his head which ended his existence.

Realizing that our window to escape was limited, I instructed some of the remaining men to navigate around the demolished furniture. By some luck the scattered debris allowed for a stealthy approach, and within a few moments the men lunged at the attackers. Then I took those who had stayed behind and made our way to assist, ending the fight less than a minute later. Taking a moment to collect myself, I extended one hand on the pillar next to me to offer some support. Jeff stood beside me ready and able for more action, something I knew was certain to occur. After a brief rest, I instructed the men who had survived (about a dozen or so) to follow me to the elevators. If Cerberus was here, their purpose isn't to kill innocent civilians. They were most likely looking to assassinate the council, and so we made for the elevators with all the speed we could muster.

We sped our way through a series of hallways littered with debris and casualties. Out of the whole quadrant, it seemed we had been the only ones to survive the onslaught. It didn't take us long to reach the elevator, but when we did we discovered the terminal was malfunctioning.

"Don't worry, Commander," Jeff said calmly. "You learn to fix simple things like this when you pilot a huge spaceship. Cover my ass for a second."

As Jeff began tinkering with the terminal, our lookout let out a shout and we all turned to investigate. At the end of the long hallway, a black-clad assailant stood still, his right hand gripped to a sword which was kept sheathed. His eyes were covered by a black strip, yet where his eyes would be glowed two blue spheres. Obviously the work of genetic modification, there are only a handful of people in the galaxy who possessed such technology. Only one of them was known to work exclusively for Cerberus.

"Kai Leng," I mumbled with a bitter taste in my mouth. His involvement was the last thing we needed right now. "Jeff, get that door open now!".

"I'm working on it! Buy me a second here."

Seemingly on cue, Leng took out his sword and proceeded to run towards us. The two closest soldiers attempted to stop him dead, but in one swift movement he dodged the hail of fire and decapitated his opposition. Another of our companions attempted to surprise him by lunging, which only allowed himself to get impaled through the chest. Now methodically taking his time to approach us, he proceeded to slay those in his way one by one. One soldier seemed like he had gotten a shot off on him; however, he had deflected it with his sword. Of fucking course. Leng made short work of him, and this left only myself and Jeff to face him.

A smile emerged on Leng's face, and with amazing speed he rushed at me. Despite my best efforts, his reflexes were too fast for me to inflict any sort of damage. Running along the wall, he dove headfirst towards me intent on finishing the job. Dodging the attack, I managed to take hold of the sword and throw him directly into the adjacent wall. Aiming down my sights, I pulled the trigger, yet to my dismay I realized that the gun was empty. Dropping my weapon, I proceeded to tackle him into the wall once again and connected with a flurry of fists. Just as I believed him to be battered and beaten, he made one swift movement and smashed his elbow into my skull. Disoriented, I stumbled back a few paces before being kicked squarely in the jaw. Darkness overcame me, and the last thing I remembered was Jeff shouting for me to get up.


	7. Chapter 7: Home

**_Chapter 7: Home_**

 _"_ _We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it"- Sovereign_

When I eventually regained consciousness, it took me awhile to figure out where I was. The scenery was still the same as before, but a crew had begun to recover the deceased. Cleaning droids were busily trying to clear debris from the hallway, accompanied by technicians trying to coordinate a station-wide repair. They seemed to take no notice of me. The bodies had already been cleared out of the vicinity, but the memory of Leng's attack was still fresh in my mind. Pain shot down my neck as I struggled to my feet. To my surprise, a voice I hadn't heard in quite some time responded to my movements.

"Take it easy there, Jericho. The enemy is far away from this place".

The illustrious Commander Shepard stood above me. Hard to believe a man of his stature was able to remain silent for so long. Brushing dirt off my uniform, I shook the hand of the supposed savior of humanity.

"Glad you could make it to the party," I replied. "I'm assuming you know Cerberus was to blame for this".

"Turns out it wasn't just them. Udina allowed them access to the station".

"Udina? That traitorous son of a bitch. When I get my hands on him…."

"Sorry to say you won't get the opportunity. He was killed trying to lead the Council into a trap."

"That's a damn shame. Men like him don't deserve such an easy death".

"He died doing what he thought was best for humanity. Whether I agree with his actions or not, I realize his intentions. Would you have done differently in his shoes?"

"Yes I would've," I shouted back, a fire starting to grow within me. "I wouldn't have stabbed my allies in the back. I wouldn't be running around like an errand boy trying to forge alliances".

"If you've got a problem with the way I run things, head back to Earth yourself. Let's see how long you last before the Reapers blast your ship to dust."

"Better to die a hero than to die pleading for help. Or has the great Commander Shepard lost all sense of pride?"

For a moment Shepard opened his mouth as if to continue the argument, but he decided to remain silent. Giving me a stern look, he only shook his head in disgust before walking away. I watched him storm his way down the hallway, and laughed to myself as those in the vicinity went out of their way to watch him in awe. How a man like him remains in such a high-ranking position is beyond me. If our roles had been reversed I doubt he would've survived.

"I wouldn't believe that way of thinking if I were you," a voice coldly said behind me. "The Commander has proven himself more than you know".

"And who are you?" I asked. The person I was standing in front of had a human physique, but, his head was that of a reptilian design. Four eyes, two where a human set would be and one on each corner near his ears stood locked upon me. His skin was green as well, at least from what I could tell. His body was clad in red armor, with a design I had never seen before.

"One final relic from a time long forgotten. You may call me Javik".

"A time long forgotten? Do you mean you're a Prothean?"

"Yes, the only survivor from the planet of Ilos. The Commander rescued me from my cyro pod there."

"Did he? Well I guess that's one thing he's done right".

"Your convictions lead you down an incorrect path. Now is not the time for petty arguing. The Reapers are here".

"And what do you suggest we do? Seeing as how the Reapers defeated your kind?"

"The Reapers defeated us because we couldn't adapt. Our methods were barbaric, we often sacrificed worlds or systems at a time. Allowed entire populations to disappear overnight."

"So you're suggesting we play nice and waste time?"

"I suggest you make sure the choice you make is the right one. I was born into war; my generation never had any chance of reprieve. No hope for aid. The decisions our ancestors made jeopardized us all, and here you stand on that same precipice. Fight or flee human, and whichever you choose; be prepared to do just that."

With one final stern look, the Prothean headed down the same hallway Shepard had traveled just a few minutes earlier. I contemplated stopping him and continuing the conversation, but something within me kept me frozen in my tracks. Whatever this Javik had experienced in his lifetime, it obviously still had an effect on him. Even though I didn't feel like admitting it, part of what he had said was true. It's going to take a combined effort to defeat the Reapers, and with Cerberus now making their presence felt we'll need all hands-on deck.

Stepping through the now-functional elevator, it didn't take long for me to reach my next destination. The docking bay had been cleared of all signs of the recent battle, and in it stood an entire company of armed soldiers. Clad in Alliance blue and gold, the attentive troops turned and faced me as I approached. At the helm of the company was a familiar face, who sported a fresh bandage along his right arm. Despite the injury, he had his certified Alliance rifle and gear in hand.

"I was wondering when I was going to figure out what happened to you Jeff," I said warmly. "Started to think Leng had made easy work of you."

"Commander, I know you were knocked for a loop, but I totally had it handled."

We stood in silence as I gave him a cold hard look. He attempted to laugh and ignore my gaze, until it drove him to near insanity.

"Okay, fine. He slashed by arm and had me done for. Thankfully yours truly got the elevator running and took off."

"So that's it? You left me there?"

"Come on, Commander, you were fine."

"I was unconscious, Jeff".

"Better than being dead".

"Anyway…are the men ready?"

"Yes, sir. Coordinates are locked in and the ship is primed for takeoff. Where is it we're going exactly?"

"Well, since we can't take the fight to Earth, it's time for the next best thing".

"Which is?"

"Time to repay the favor to Cerberus".


	8. Chapter 8: Out of the Frying Pan

_"_ _We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."- Sovereign_

 **Chapter 8: Out of the Frying Pan…**

Dropping out of slip space, the first object to pop into view was the Cerberus space station. Command had told us it was bound to be well protected, but they didn't know to what extent. Guarded by a fleet of sixteen frigate class vessels, the station serves as the central hub for Cerberus activity. If the intel was accurate, the Illusive Man is currently taking refuge inside of the facility. Hackett advised that we await the arrival of the rest of the Alliance fleet, however, my men have longed to end their reprieve of combat. Eager to satisfy their wish, the only thought in my head was planning where to strike.

"Well Commander" Jeff said beside me. "Looks like the welcoming committee is ready. I take it you didn't give them notice about our arrival."

"I think we can both agree that would've been ill-advised" I retorted back. "Besides, I couldn't resist giving you a group of sitting ducks. Probably the only kills you'll score today."

"Trust me, by the time we're done here today, Cerberus will be my bitch…I mean our bitch sir".

"That's assuming I intend to share the glory. Prepare the forward cannons and get the assigned strike teams to their shuttles. Time for some payback boys."

"Locking weapons systems on our targets now sir. Ace, how long do we have before their scanners detect us?"

"About thirty seconds" Ace shouted back. "Thanks for including me in the conversation for once"

"You're about to have more on your plate than words" I responded with a grin. Pointing out towards the closest frigate, I waited a few moments for the terminal standing in front of me to display the all-clear to fire. As soon as the targeting circle locked onto the target, I turned my gaze towards Jeff.

"Open fire!"

In the blink of an eye, the frigate in front of us exploded into millions of particles. A cheer resonated throughout the bridge, and now it was time to move in.

"Ace, tell the fleet to move converge on the Cerberus armada. I want fighters in the air in ninety-seconds. And tell Kex to get my loadout ready."

"You thinking about getting your hands dirty Commander?" Ace replied.

"Damn right soldier. Get it done"

"Yes sir!"

Before they knew what hit them, the first six Cerberus frigates were taken out of commission by a hail of blue energy speeding towards them. Exploding into balls of orange flame, their quick destruction allowed the fleet to swarm in. Watching as the smaller fighters sped past our observation window, the center of our screen was littered with small arms fire. The Cerberus fleet was well aware of our presence at this point, creating a defensive formation around the station. Short-handed due to our efforts thus far, they were unable to properly guard over certain sections. Because of this, now was the perfect time to begin the next phase of our attack.

"Ace, I think I'm going to send Cerberus the bill personally. Is everything ready?"

"Yes Commander. Your equipment and two squads of our finest are waiting in the docking bay. Give em hell."

"Likewise. Jeff, you keep in contact with me over the commlink. Let me know if we need to hightail it out of there."

"Sounds good Commander" Jeff responded. "By the way Hackett just relayed a message to the fleet. Commander Shepard will be here to provide backup in ten minutes."

"Fantastic" I stated with a clear emphasis on sarcasm. If Shepard has his way, the only way I'm leaving here is in a body bag."

Proceeding back through the bridge and into the elevator. I put in my destination and I feel the space lowering itself to the docking bay. The doors open a few seconds later, with a large group of eager Alliance soldiers inside the hangar to meet me. Offering a salute, I promptly return it and approach a small workstation to my left. Scattered across the surface is my arsenal, a careful selection of weapons and armor that have found me success many times before. Quickly securing the black and red armor onto me, I attach my utility belt and insert my pistol into its holster. Last but not least is the assault rifle, and once I acquire it I begin making my way to the shuttles.

Three shuttles have been fueled and stocked for the mission, and the pilots are already prepared inside. The pilot closest to me offers a thumbs up from his cockpit, and I return the gesture with a nod of approval. Ushering the closest squad into the shuttle with me, I grasp one of the railings provided inside as the doors close. One of the soldiers next to me hands me my helmet, which I had forgotten at the desk. Providing another nod, I take the helmet and secure it firmly. Failure to do so while in space means instant death, the air within your lungs forcefully taken in mere seconds.

Inside the shuttle, I can feel the hanger bay doors open while we slowly gain altitude. The thrusters kick in and those of us inside are rocked about, but not enough that we lose our footing. Although we have no view of the battle, I imagine the exchange of firepower occurring just outside of our doors. Explosions are rampant as we close in on the base, some close enough to cause turbulence during our flight. A minute or so passes by before the pilot turns his head towards us. Yelling for us to hop out, I feel the shuttle land on the station as the doors open. Rushing into the fray, we are greeted by a hail of enemy fire.

In front of me, two of the men who had stood by me just moments before are blasted into bits by a grenade. Raising my weapon, I take aim at the soldier who was responsible and shot him off the ramp he was firing from. His body falls into a crumpled heap, but there are plenty more to replace him. Motioning to the shuttle, I yell at the men near me to take cover near a series of storage compartments. Continuing to fire upon our position, the Cerberus forces in the area realize too late that they're shit out of luck. Locked into the shuttle's sights, the only thing they were able to do was scatter as a single rocket blew them sky high. Whatever stragglers that remained decided to flee further into the compound, sealing the doors behind them.

"I want four men to stay here and cover our exit" I shouted to the remaining members of my unit. "The rest of you are going to break up into three groups and scout the facility. Stay in constant contact. We don't know what's beyond these doors."

As the Alliance soldiers begin to form into their strike teams, I approach the group closest to me and motion for them to follow. Above all else, we need to find the Illusive man and put an end to his interference. Should we fail, the Council forces are going to have one hell of a thorn in their side throughout this war. Heading towards the closest door, I instruct the nearest soldier to attach a grenade to the door. Clearing the area to maintain a safe distance, we wait for the device to implode before making our way through the newfound entrance.

Stepping through the rubble and small pockets of fire, the hallway in front of us breaks off into two different paths. A sign up ahead marks where each leads to, with the path to our left marked as the way to "special projects". Choosing that as our new destination, I leave one man behind to guard the area and have the rest continue the search. Despite the lockdown in place, it seemed that Cerberus had never imagined any opposition would've made it this far. Each of the doors we went through had no lock in place, allowing us to travel unopposed. It didn't take us long to reach the room housing the special projects wing, and we were even more surprised to find no one guarding it. leaving two men outside to give us warning if our enemy snuck up behind us, I brought the final members of our squad inside with me.

"Alright boys this is it. Look for anything that appears useful, but be careful. There's no knowing what Cerberus may have been up to here."

Carefully examining the room around us, my eyes caught a number of intriguing items. It seemed that Cerberus had been keeping themselves plenty busy, as various weapons and artifacts were scattered on a row of desks. In the center of the one closest to me sat a black orb, a low hum emanating from the inside. I couldn't clearly see what laid within, but I could hear the word "arrival" echo from the circular frame. Something compelled me to touch the object, even as my conscience told me otherwise. Grasping the orb, the world around me ceased being my reality.

A flood of images emerged before my eyes, showcasing death and destruction. Cities burning, screams of terror, all as Reapers unleashed their powerful red beams on helpless citizens. The images came and went at such a pace that some were hard to make out, but they all shared a similar theme; extinction. Dozens of images flashed by in similar fashion, and then things became even more immersive. At first a small blip on each image, an object grew as each one passed. It took a bit of time to figure out what it was, until the answered entered my mind; a Reaper.

Upon the realization, the images faded away, but I still remained in this newfound environment. Standing on a solid block of metal, the area surrounding me was the darkness of space. Stars glittered all throughout the terrain, and in the center of it all, the Reaper stood with his eyes fixed upon me. Towering above me, the Reaper emitted a deep and intimidating voice.

"Another human. The threat of extinction has you seeking answers. Pitiful." The Reaper stated.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Harbinger. The first Reaper. One of many who will bring balance to this galaxy."

"By exterminating all life? By bringing death and destruction to billions of people?"

"You attempt to make sense of an issue that's beyond your understanding. Answers won't save you. Once the cycle begins, it cannot be stopped."

"You're wrong. The galaxy will unite to defeat you."

"None have. None will. We restore order. Civilizations before you shared a similar ignorance. They too we're unable to accept their fate. However, it changes nothing. Death came for them all."

"You underestimate our resolve."

"And you fail to see a result that's already set in stone. There is no stopping your doom. Unfounded hope guides you. Your cities will burn. Those you protect shall fall. Prepare for the end human."

With that statement, I felt myself being pulled away from Harbinger. The image of him faded as I sped away from him, and as all went to black I was thrust back into the known world.


	9. Chapter 9: Into the Fire

**_Chapter 9: Into the Fire_**

 _"_ _My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation - independent, free of all weakness. You cannot grasp the nature of our existence."- Sovereign_

Dazed and confused, it took me a few moments to remember where I was. The two soldiers who had been with me stood puzzled by my expression, and one knelt down to examine me.

"Sir," the soldier said hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied. "Cerberus certainly has a lot of valuable intel here. Take what you can men, but leave that orb here. Let talk of certain destruction stay within the walls of Cerberus."

Although they didn't understand what I meant by the comments, the soldiers did as I asked and ransacked the room, leaving only the orb and a few turned over tables behind. As the two companions exited their way from the room, I went to step out too when the door suddenly closed and locked itself. Before I could discern the reason why, a condescending voice made itself known behind me. Turning to face it, a hologram stood directly in front of me. Cigar in hand, he gave me a look of amusement and continued to speak.

"So, this is the great Commander Jericho? Can't say I'm that impressed."

Recognizing the character in front of me, I allowed a small grin and responded in turn.

"I take it you're the Illusive Man. Guess fighting for Cerberus isn't necessary when you run the place."

Shaking his head in disappointment, the Illusive man took a puff of his cigar before responding.

"There are those born to lead and those born to serve. Besides, I couldn't risk a man of my intelligence being taken by an inferior force."

"You say that as we take over your base of operations. What is it you want?"

"What I want, is to offer you a chance to make something greater of your life. The war you're preparing for cannot be won. But if we harness the Reaper's power, we can make humanity greater than ever thought possible."

"The Reapers aren't an enemy that we can barter with, whether you find potential in them or not is irrelevant."

"I don't seek an alliance with the Reapers, I want to control them. With you by my side, we could finally establish humanity as the apex of organic life. All of the other Council Races would bow before us in fear. Plus, you'd be able to put an end to Shepard, should you choose. Your argument on the Citadel drew quite a bit of attention."

"How do you know that?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere Jericho. My reach extends to every corner of this galaxy. The choice is in front of you. What's it going to be?"

"The last thing the galaxy needs is fighting from within. We have bigger worries right now than the acquisition of power. If you cannot see that, then Cerberus can fend for itself."

"So be it. You know I could kill you right now right? Just vacuum out all of the oxygen in that room and let you suffocate. However, I think the Reapers deserve their fun. For now, at least. Enjoy your last few days Jericho. I'll be the one standing above your ashes when all this is over."

Diminishing back into the ground, the hologram disappeared from sight and the door behind me unlocked. Stepping through, I signal for the soldiers to follow as we begin to make our way back to the hanger. The men I left stationed at various checkpoints in the hallway remained at their positions, and as we passed by they joined our ranks. At full strength once again, we entered through our makeshift door and surveyed the hangar. Fresh bodies lay scattered throughout the room, with both sides suffering casualties while attempting to secure the area. Thankfully, the Alliance forces still maintained the field.

Walking towards the squad in charge of defending the hangar, I notice one of them kneeling towards the bodies of his fallen comrades. Clenching their dog tags in his left hand, he mumbles what I believed to be a prayer. Ensuring in his mind that his friends were able to make the journey to eternal paradise, he bows his head and begins to cry. Too many friends had been lost in this war already. More will follow if we're unable to stop the coming onslaught.

"Men, our business is done here." I say firmly. "Call in the evac shuttles while I get in touch with the bridge."

Pressing a small button on the armor attached to my left forearm, an interactive screen appears which connects me to Jeff and Ace.

"What's the intel on Commander Shepard? Have his forces arrived?"

"Yes sir" Ace responded. "He just finished securing the control center on board of the station. Apparently, he uncovered a Prothean intelligence that revealed some bad news. The Commander requested that you make contact once you're off the station."

"Very well. What's the ETA on our extraction?"

"Two minutes. I wouldn't linger on that station any longer than you have to sir. Scanners show a large Reaper force is heading this way."

"Understood Ace. See you soon."

After a few minutes of waiting, two shuttles entered the hangar and picked up me and the surviving squad members. According to our pilot, Cerberus forces in the area had been completely annihilated. Also, it seems Kai Leng was killed by Commander Shepard onboard the station. The day was getting better and better. A few moments later, we docked back onto my vessel and the troops gathered their supplies and exited the spacecraft. Motioning for those who carried Cerberus materials to place them in secure footlockers, I have the rest of the men who accompanied me visit the medics on standby just to be safe.

Not even bothering to remove my armor, I opt to remove the helmet and weapons instead and leave them on the table I acquired them from earlier. Stepping through the elevator doors, I take off my gloves and wipe the sweat off my brow. The doors open once again, and I approach my quarters and input my security keycode. To my surprise, Commander Shepard's silhouette was standing arms crossed on my work station. His face appeared grim, and for once I didn't believe that it had anything to do with me.

"Shepard," I said as a gave a nod of recognition to the figure before me. "I hear you found something rather interesting."

"That's one way to put it." He replied. "The situation has just become much more complicated. The Reapers have the Citadel."

"What!?"

"We were just informed on the Cerberus station. Turns out the Illusive Man told the Reapers about a new bit of knowledge. Turns out that the Citadel is the Catalyst."

"You mean…"

"Yes. The key to stopping the Reapers is secured in their grasp. We've had no contact with our forces stationed there for hours. At first we thought it our commlinks were being jammed from the station. Now we know otherwise."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. So where is the Citadel now?"

"Earth. we need to get there right away and find our way onto the station. The longer we wait, the harder it'll be for us to complete our task.

"Very well then. I'll set coordinates for the system immediately."

"Good. Hackett's already alerted the various Council fleets. They'll be meeting us there."

"Understood. Shepard?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Can we pull this off? I mean are we really ready for this?"

"I honestly don't know. What I'm sure of is that we've prepared as best we could. Whatever happens, we united an entire galaxy. That in it of itself is an achievement worthy of the history books. If we survive to write about it."

"I agree. Good luck out there."

"Same to you. See you on the other side."

At that moment, the blue silhouette in front of me faded into the counter. Placing my hand over my head, I take a bit of time to process what I just heard before continuing on with my task. Making contact with the bridge, I instruct Ace to set a course for Earth. As Reaper forces can be seen out of my starboard window, we rush our way to the relay and escape just as they lock us into their targeting scopes. They're going to have plenty of chances to take this vessel down later. The day just got a whole lot grimmer.


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle To Retake Earth

**_Chapter 10: The Battle to Retake Earth:_**

 _"_ _Never before have so many come together—from all quarters of the galaxy. But never before have we faced an enemy such as this. The Reapers will show us no mercy. We must give them no quarter. They will terrorize our populations. We must stand fast in the face of that terror. They will advance until our last city falls, but we will not fall. We will prevail. Each of us will be defined by our actions in the coming battle. Stand fast. Stand strong. Stand together. Hackett out."- Admiral Hackett_

I cannot remember exactly just how long we were traveling in slip space for, but I know that the ride itself felt like it lasted forever. Word of our assignment spread like wildfire throughout the ship, and an ominous silence had ensnared the crew. Going about their duties, deep in thought about what might transpire, the only dialogue they uttered dealt with the vessel and its performance. As for me, I paced up and down the bridge with the battle plans in my hand. A handheld digital screen filled me in on everything I needed to know heading into the conflict.

The current plan is to link up with the rest of the fleets at the Sol Relay. From there, our space forces have to buy time for the ground troops to land in London and find a way onto the Citadel. If we can accomplish all of this, then the now-completed Conduit will be linked to the station, allowing us to finally defeat the Reapers. Although it's a solid plan, there is great risk associated with this strategy. First, we're assuming that there's going to way a method to get onto the Citadel. For all we know, the Reapers may have guessed our next offensive and sealed off any path. Also, the combined forces we have might not buy us the time we need. Should we fail to give the ground forces ample time, the lives we lose today will be for nothing.

Still, the plan presented is the best one we could've come up with. No matter how the next few hours transpire, the resistance we've established has gone further than anything who've stood before us. Hope exists where most never though it could, and for many, this is the first time they've felt as though they have a chance to emerge victorious. Glancing above Ace and Jeff, a terminal signals that we're moments away from our destination. Locking my sights to the main observation window, I question what exactly awaits us on the other side. Will it be death and destruction as Harbinger foretold, or will it be the galaxy's shining moment?

Exiting slip space, my vessel becomes surrounded by a vast number of warships, all varying in size and design. Behind us, more and more ships come pouring through the Sol Relay, and my crew stare out the various windows on the bridge in awe. This has to be the largest recorded force in history, and for a brief moment we managed to feel invincible. We must have well over a thousand ships in the vicinity, not counting the hundreds of smaller fighters which guard us. Out in the distance, the Citadel can be seen, guarded by dozens of Reapers. Beyond, the once beautiful land masses on Earth have been covered by dark clouds and flame. Seems like the enemy forces had kept themselves busy since we'd last been there. Here's hoping that there's a population left to save down there.

Over the communications network, the voice of Commander Shepard can be heard.

"This is it everyone." He said encouragingly. "On my command, engage the Reaper forces. Fire!"

With that direct order, a thousand ships took aim at Earth's invaders and unleashed an immeasurable amount of firepower towards them. Many of the shots hit home, and the Reapers simply absorbed the damage as they began to speed our way. The fleet continued to progress as well, with the fighters rushing in to combat the smaller Reaper ships. Everywhere I looked there was an exchange of fire, and my vessel was eager to join the fight. Laying waste to a trio of Reaper fighters, the ship's weapons took aim at the nearest Reaper and had at it. There were seven other vessels drawing their fire towards the monstrous combatant, and yet it still seemed no worse for wear. From within, a giant red beam drew strength, with the Reaper eventually unleashing it on an Alliance vessel. Exploding immediately, the ship disintegrated, and the impact jostled its remaining companions.

Continuing to press on the attack, the ships concentrated their fire on the Reaper and refused to let up. It managed to eliminate another two vessels in a similar fashion to the first, but before long the damage began to take its toll. One of the Reaper's large metallic tentacles broke off with a powerful shot, and a strange noise began to emanate from the inside. Flames began to sprout all throughout the torso, and in desperation it began to shoot beams in rapid succession. None were able to find their mark, and after another minute of sustaining damage, the Reaper let out a shriek which was akin to grinding metal before finally breaking apart. The morale boost from taking out a Reaper cannot be understated, as the entire bridge jumped up in collective joy, cheers echoing from members of the crew.

Unfortunately, there were still plenty of other Reapers to contend with. All around us, vessels were being torn in half by the enemy. Out of the starboard observation window, I saw a Reaper rush right into a group of Asari frigates and simply collide into them. The impact destroyed the ships instantly, but the Reaper went about its mission as though nothing had transpired. It continued to travel until it met the target it sought; a Turian capital ship. Turning to face the new combatant, the Turian crew did everything it could to damage the Reaper. Round upon round of artillery fire landed upon the Reaper's hull, and yet it continued to close in. Docking on top of the vessel, the Reaper charged its red beam and shot it directly into the bridge. Explosions rippled all throughout the much smaller opponent before it too was consumed by the Reaper armada.

Shaking my head in disbelief, the sheer power of the Reapers was something which had no rival. Seeing it in action was as interesting as it was frightening. Shifting focus back to the fight, in front of us I see Commander Shepard's vessel preparing to descend into the atmosphere. Obviously whatever fate awaits him here today will be discovered on the surface. Behind his vessel, a Reaper attempts to catch him off-guard and score a fatal blow to the ship's engines. Refusing to let it happen, I instruct Jeff to direct all fire to the Reaper in an attempt to distract it. The shots hit their mark and produce little effect, other than causing the Reaper to divert its course. Heading towards us, I command that the ship be turned around and that we try to lose our newfound friend. Otherwise, our day was going to end rather early.

Speeding through the chaos surrounding us, my hope was that the Reaper would either lose sight or interest and simply select another target. Instead, the exact opposite happened, and despite the best efforts of Ace and Jeff, the chase was starting to turn against us. If we keep going at the rate we are, odds are we'd be caught in crossfire or collide with another ship. My instincts told me to continue running, but my gut knew that a plan had to be implemented quickly. Pulling out my omni-tool, I connect to the ship's communication network and alerted the crew.

"Attention, this is Commander Jericho speaking." I stated. "I'm ordering all non-essential personnel off this vessel. Go to the designated escape transports and head for the planet. You'll be joining the Hammerhead forces."

"Sir," Jeff said questioningly. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Our transports might not even make it to the surface."

As if on cue, the pursuing Reaper unleashed a red beam which caught the ring wing of the ship. Emergency warnings and diagnostic reports flooded the bridge terminals, giving Jeff the answer he needed."

"Did you hear the Commander!?" Jeff yelled over the communications network. "Move your asses, let's go!"

Now a sense of panic had engulfed the ship, and the crew prepared themselves as quickly as possible for their trip to the surface. The bridge armory was quickly devoid of most of its weapons and ammo, as was the armor that had lain within. It took a few minutes, but eventually the escape shuttles began to make their way off the vessel. Speeding across our main observation window, the ships began to descend towards Earth, trying to avoid the chaos of war around them. Some were lucky, others not so; the debris from their shuttles joining an ever-growing supply, courtesy of the ongoing battle. Only a handful of crewmen remained on the bridge, among them myself, Ace, and Jeff. The Reaper was still on our tail, and with the right wing destroyed, it was only a matter of time.

"Commander," Ace said. "It's time for you to leave."

"What are you talking about? We're in this together soldier."

"Sir, you being on this ship isn't going to change what happens. Shepard is going to need all the help he can get down there."

"I'm not going anywhere. We're making it out of this alive."

"Not me. But you and everyone else here will. I can handle things up here sir."

"You think I'm going to leave you behind to die?"

"The way things are looking I'm about to die anyway. I want you to make sure it means something."

"Ace…"

"Go Commander! You and everyone else here. Enter the command shuttle."

"You're a stubborn soldier, and an even braver man."

"Just following the Commander I served under."

"Listen up everyone. We're getting on the last shuttle. Time to head to the surface. Move!"

With that statement, the remaining crew members gave a moment's hesitation before abandoning their posts. Some gave nods of thanks to Ace, while others patted him on the back as they rushed by. The command shuttle was adjacent to the bridge, and so it was a rather short journey. As the crew entered, I rushed down the hall to the armory. Grabbing whatever weapons and ammo remained, I signaled for Jeff to come over and together we carried the supplies to the shuttle. When we finished, Ace was approached by his co-pilot, and standing up from his chair the two hugged for a brief moment. Once the hug concluded, I gave Ace a firm handshake and made my way to the shuttle. Stepping through the doors, I took one final glance at Ace, who was frantically pressing buttons at his station. Lowering my head, I closed the doors and felt the ground give way as we left the vessel.

Descending into the atmosphere, I watched from the rearview window as Ace continued to outmaneuver the Reaper. Then to my surprise, he turned the ship around to face its adversary. The Reaper didn't seem to suspect this strategy either, and so it froze for a moment to assess a new plan. Choosing to end the challenge once and for all, the Reaper began to charge its red beam. Instead of diverting from his course, Ace chose to accelerate straight at his enemy. Just as the beam was ready to be unleashed, he sped run up to the Reaper and sent the vessel into the projectile. Since it hadn't been fired, when Ace and the ship exploded, the blast (plus the remaining energy) bounced straight into the exposed Reaper hull. Letting out a metallic scream, the Reaper exploded from within before exploding, its remains scattering out to the depths of space.

"See you soon pal." I mumbled under my breath. The space battle may have seen the last of us, but a whole new set of challenges awaited on Earth.


End file.
